


Putting his friends to bed.

by da34amadeo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Just Friends, Perils of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock helps his friends after they have a bad night . T rating for safety . Just a little fluff .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting his friends to bed.

Nope, Nope, not mine only borrowed toys. As always I am broke.Sadly this does not make me dollars ,not even pennies.

"Christine?" Spock whispered gently, hoping she had succumbed to sleep, thereby making his task easier. He eased carefully into the room .She was there curled into her bunk, still clutching her glass as if it were her best friend.

He could see the faint tracks of tears on her cheeks as he reached forward and carefully removed the glass from her hand. He put it on the dresser behind him so it would not end up on the floor .She opened her eyes, a faint frown on her face.

He sighed inwardly, pushing back his reaction to it. There was something in the expression, half frown /half pout, that consistently appealed to him on a level he did not currently wish to examine.

"Spock? What are you doing here?" she asked trying to sit up, gasping as a wave of dizziness accompanied her movement. He gently pushed her back again.

"Antitox." He stated showing her the hypo spray in his hand .She closed her eyes as it hissed against her skin.

"Oh Spock! "she cried "I did the stupidest thing!" She flushed in humiliation at the memory. She didn't know how she ended up in the doctor's lap. Only that it had felt so good to feel a man's touch, warm lips against hers .Her hips pressed against his hardness. Till she'd opened her eyes to see blue eyes staring up at her instead of brown.

"I am sure it will be forgiven if not forgotten by morning. "he reassured her.

Her eyes were closing, the hypo finally taking affect. That faint expression still on her face even as she slept. He sighed again .Apparently he was not the only one who found it appealing. He had seen it in McCoy's mind a he had taken off the older man's boots, before helping him into his bunk.

"I'm such an idiot Spock! She's never going to forgive me! Taking advantage like that."

"I will go and ascertain her condition, Doctor .Please allow yourself to rest." He coaxed. The doctor slumped down in his bed miserably. "Sorry Cris." he mumbled falling into sleep. Spock put away the nearly empty bottle, then grabbed another dose of antitox and headed for the nurse's quarters.

Now he stood over her, watching as she slept. He pulled her blanket up to her shoulders, not needing to bother with her boots as they were on the floor next to the bed.

He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. That faint frown still creased her forehead. It made him want to kiss her. To feel that bottom lip ,that stuck out so slightly, against his own mouth. He sighed again and bent down, letting his mouth brush hers lightly. He was rewarded by her expression easing into the peace of sleep.

He dimmed the lights just as he had for McCoy ,going out into the corridor to seek his own nights rest .

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the expression Spock keeps fretting over, watch Amok Time .It's the face she makes when he says wife.Majel was a gorgeous woman.


End file.
